A Name for the Warrior Cat
by Silverthornofriverclan
Summary: This is not a game where you guess the cat, It is a game where you name them. I give a description, and you think up a name! Thanks for the idea people, and rated K for descriptions. Hope you enjoy, if you do read my story The Pit of Darkness, and it's Sequel, Under the Lake!
1. Round 1

_**Names for the Warrior cat!**_

** This is a game where I give a description and you name the cat.**

First, we have a RiverClan she-cat. She is black with white ears and belly. She is always loyal, and one of the Clan's best fighters.

**If the name is good, I will add the cat to one of my fanfics. Please read my other fanfics! Hope you like all of my fanfics!**


	2. Round 2

**Everyone, your names were all amazing (for the most part), but I have decided to go with Ravenfrost! One point goes to Sorrelheart!**

Next up, we have a ThunderClan tom. He is brown, with a large black spot on his head. He has green eyes, and is shy, and too top it off, he is the medicine cat apprentice.

**I hope you all enjoy what I write, and for the record, please no cursing!**


	3. Round 3

**Round Three**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and names! I have other fanfictions, so feel free to read them! I have decided to go with the name Forestleaf. So that would make him Forestpaw for now. One point to Splashbelly. **

_**Points**_

_**Sorrelheart-1**_

_**Splashbelly- 1**_

Thirdly, we have a ShadowClan she-cat. She is brown with one black ear, and one white ear. She has amber eyes, and is very sensitive because she is half-clan. Her mom is Shadow, dad is Wind.


	4. Round 4

**Round four**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and just saying, please only review for the most recent chapter! I have chosen the name…Darkbreeze! It will be in one of my fanfictions soon because I like the name. One point to Feather of fire.**

_Points_

_**Sorrelheart- 1**_

_**Splashbelly- 1**_

_**Feather of fire- 1**_

Next, we have a WindClan tom. He is bluish-silver and loves to run till his paws ache. He is the clan's deputy and his mate is in the next round. He is brave and has bright green eyes.

**Everyone I love the fact that so many people read this, but I need some more reviews for my other stories. I suggest you read The Pit Of Darkness, because it is the one I have gotten the farthest on and the one I will most likely finish. **

_**Silverthorn out!**_


	5. Round 5

**Round five**

**Thank you for all of the amazing names! Silverleaf wins! Thank you ****Shinymudkip25****!**

_Points _

_Sorrelheart- 1 _

_Splashbelly- 1_

_Feather of fire- 1_

_Shinymudkip25- 1_

Now, as I said it is Silverleaf's mate! She is kind and never argues. She is black and when she runs, she looks like a black streak. She has always been the fastest in her clan! Her eyes are blue, and she is going to have her first litter in about a moon!


	6. Round 6

Swiftcloud wins! Thank you Kira-QueenOfDarkness

Kira-QueenOfDarkness-1

Sorrelheart-1

Splashbelly-1

Feather of fire-1

Shinymudkip25-1

_**Round six**_

Now we have a SkyClan she-cat who is white with green eyes and can jump as high as a six-year old is tall! She is brave, but can be shy.

**My story Pit of Darkness is getting longer! It's sequel is coming soon, so be sure to read up!**

**Ok , guys, I can't update yet, so please be patient, and btw, part is because I haven't received any (well I just can't choose, not to be rude) good names. Not trying to be rude, but I really need a good name.**


	7. Round 7

**Yay! I'm finally back! I will update scores later, but for now…..**

The winner of round six was with guest Tomboy22 the name Meadowsky!

Here is where the + in K+ comes in:

He is a ShadowClan tom, who is so brutal, he kills his enemy with one swipe. He is stone-grey, and has a patch of white on his ear. He has a soft spot for his mate.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to all who play this game! Be sure to check out my other stories, especially Pit of Darkness! Silverstar's Destiny finally has a full chapter, so that is an option too! Also, my friend and I will soon be sharing this account. Be sure to check my profile for any news on anything!**

_**Silverthorn out!**_


End file.
